Flying
by Hippo and Friends
Summary: A touching Ryu/Nina fic set in the world of Breath of Fire II. No violence, no obscene words, no explicit scenes. Just family entertainment. Rated G. Writer: Hippo


Flying By Hippo  
  
Ryu couldn't believe it. It had been only three days since he and his friends returned from the land of Infinity.  
  
There he stood, in the grassland where he and his sister once played. It was green again, and all of the animals had returned. Of course, there was still once significant difference. The beautiful white dragon had been replaced by a flying town city.  
  
Almost everyone had moved on. Rand had returned to his farm. Sten had returned to his castle, and married the princess he loved. Katt went back to fighting in the coliseum. Jean returned to Simafort, his watery castle. Bow was still living in the tower-like house he had built. And Nina....Ryu thought a lot about her....  
  
"Ryu!"  
  
His thoughts were interrupted at the sound of a pleasant voice calling his name. He turned around to see Nina running up to him.  
  
"My father is better!" she exclaimed.  
  
"Really?"  
  
She came to a stop a mere two feet in front of him. "Yes! My mother found him jumping up and down in his room. He was speaking fine and everything!"  
  
Ryu smiled. "I'm happy for you, Nina."  
  
"Thanks," said Nina, returning the smile.  
  
For some time, neither could think of anything else to say. Soon, however, Ryu felt a sudden urge to speak. The was a question on his mind he had desired to ask for a long time, ever since the town came crashing down, blocking the gate.  
  
"Nina," began Ryu, "can I ask you a question?"  
  
"Sure!" said Nina, happily.  
  
"What did you mean when I was about to change?"  
  
"Mean what?" asked Nina.  
  
"You said you couldn't stand to lose someone important to you again, or something like that."  
  
Nina's eyes widened. She was indeed a strong woman, but, for the first time in her life, she really felt nervous about something. She actually figured he would ask her eventually, but she had never prepared to respond. Like everybody, Nina always had secrets to keep. But during that moment, she was so upset that she was not thinking correctly, and the secret escaped her mouth and into Ryu's ears.  
  
Tell him you love him! Thought Nina.  
  
Ryu continued to look into her eyes, awaiting an answer. "I'm not upset or anything, it's just been on my mind."  
  
Nina felt as if her mouth was wired shut. I can't do it. He'll think I'm crazy. He won't want to be with me anymore.  
  
Finally, she lost all of her courage. "I need to go home now....." was all Nina could say, and she turned and ran.  
  
Ryu stood there, puzzled. Was that something I shouldn't have asked? His thoughts were interrupted again when his eye caught another familiar face. Another winged woman was approaching him. This one had blue hair, and her wings were missing feathers.  
  
"Hi, Ryu," said Patty.  
  
"Hey, Patty," responded Ryu.  
  
"You love her, don't you?" asked Patty, rather suddenly.  
  
"Huh?!" asked a surprised Ryu. Patty just giggled, hugged him, and pecked him on the cheek. It took her a while to figure it out, but recently she finally realized he was her older brother.  
  
"After ten years you still haven't tired of that!" laughed Ryu, remembering how he couldn't even talk to a girl his age because of his snotty little sister.  
  
"You do. I can tell," she responded without a giggle.  
  
Ryu's face began to change its tint. Patty could tell he was beginning to become embarrassed. Ten years ago, she would have found that amusing, but now she hated upsetting good people, especially her older brother.  
  
"Ryu, I'm serious. I heard what she said to you."  
  
"Heard what?"  
  
"When you were about to change. I was hiding in the grass. She said she couldn't bear to lose someone important to her again," responded Patty.  
  
"So, I was only a friend."  
  
"Hello! Earth to Ryu! She said she couldn't handle losing someone important to her again. Again. Now who did she lose last?"  
  
"Her sister," responded Ryu.  
  
"Right. Remember how Nina risked her life to save her sister? How she escorted her home? How upset she was when her only sister sacrificed her life? Ryu, Nina loved her sister dearly. And Ryu, she loves you dearly, too."  
  
Finally, Patty said something to Ryu that shook his mind.  
  
"And, before that, she was going to sacrifice herself for you. So you could continue your quest. Do you think she did it for the heck of it? No! She wanted to do it because she loved you."  
  
Ryu drew a long breath. He finally realized the truth. They both loved each other, but they could never tell each other.  
  
"You're right, sister. You're right," responded Ryu.  
  
"Now go and tell her about your feelings," commanded the bat-woman.  
  
What Ryu and Patty didn't know was that Nina was still in the grassland, and heard everything the brother and sister had said. Nina could barely keep herself from squealing with joy. She got up off the rock she had been sitting on and headed back to the village. She made sure she stayed hidden, so he wouldn't know she was eavesdropping.  
  
Her smile faded from her face when she remembered what her father had told her earlier that day. How can I face Ryu about this? she thought. She knew she would have to tell him somehow, but all of a sudden she lost all courage to do so. How would he take it?  
  
Finally, she returned to the town. It was night now, and almost everyone in town had retired for the evening. Nina stopped behind the northern house stood alone. A tear slid down her cheek, as she remembered what she would have to tell Ryu. She loved him so much, and she wished that was all she had to tell him that night. She began to feel herself shiver. It wasn't a cold night, in fact it was in the middle of August. She was shivering out of nervousness. She was extremely nervous about his likely response. ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
Ryu finally decided to return to the village. Soon, it would be too dark too see where he was going. He began down the path he had walked down countless times as a child. But this trip was none like he had ever taken before. He had a lot on his mind, but one big thought was a certainty.  
  
It's time I tell her my feelings for her.  
  
He entered his birthplace, to find Nina standing there. She was shivering, and had a rather melancholy look on her face. Ryu felt a sting in his heart. He couldn't bear to see her like that.  
  
Now is not the time to tell her.  
  
"H-hello, Ryu," said Nina, trying to sound happy. But the look on his face told her that she couldn't fool him.  
  
"Are you feeling all right?" asked Ryu.  
  
"Yes, Ryu, it's just that, um....."  
  
"What?"  
  
Nina sighed. It was time. "There is something I have to tell you."  
  
Ryu was puzzled. Nina was never a goof-off like Bow, but this was the most sincere he had ever seen her look.  
  
"My father is going to retire," said Nina, finally. "A-and I am the only heir to the throne now."  
  
I've lost her, thought Ryu. I'll never be able to be with her again.  
  
"I-I....um..."  
  
"What is it, Nina?"  
  
Nina took a deep breath. She didn't even know if Ryu wanted to hear it or not. Would he accept the invitation? If he rejected it, it could mean a permanent scar in her soul. But if she didn't give it to him, she would most certainly spend the rest of her life never knowing what would happen. She reached into her pocket.  
  
"Ryu," she began softly, "ever since we met in the Magic School, you've been such a good friend. You we always there for me when I was upset about something."  
  
She stopped right there. She was not good on speeches. She just felt she needed to get this over with. She pulled her hand out of her pocket, along with a small box, puzzling Ryu. She opened it, revealing a golden ring. It was a royal ring, identical to the one she was wearing. Ryu was stunned. Then, Nina's mouth opened, and the words escaped before they knew it.  
  
"Be my king, Ryu," she managed to whisper.  
  
Nina! was what Ryu wanted to say. I can't believe this!  
  
Did she love him back? A million thoughts fired trough the dragon's head at once.  
  
Me? A king? Am I dreaming? I do love her..........  
  
Nina was still looking him directly in the eye, with strong sincerity. She was serious. She wanted them to spend the rest of their lives with each other. Finally, Ryu gathered his strength and prepared to answer. To Nina's surprise, he pulled her up on her toes and in for a long kiss. She felt her delicate heart leap. When the kiss ended, Ryu opened his mouth and uttered the most precious words Nina would ever hear.  
  
"Yes, Nina, I will be your king."  
  
"Oh!" cried Nina. Her blue eyes were now sparkling with tears as she threw her arms around the dragon. He hugged her back and stroked her shoulder.  
  
"I love you, Nina," said Ryu.  
  
"I love you too, Ryu," responded the princess. Tears of complete bliss were rolling down her face as she took the ring and slipped it on his finger. The two of them stood there for the longest time locked in each other's arms. Inside, they were flying.  
  
The End  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
In Loving Memory of my friends, Dave and Andy  
  
Yea though I walk through the valley of the shadow of death, I will fear no evil, for You are with me. Your rod and Your staff, the comfort me. You prepare a table before me in he presence of my enemies. You anoint my head with oil, my cup runs over. Surely goodness and mercy shall follow me all the days of my life. And I will dwell in the house of the Lord forever.  
  
-Psalm 23 


End file.
